Remus is a Werewolf!
by WolfstarKlaine11
Summary: The marauders are all excited for their second year at Hogwarts. But when their new Defense teacher, a former werewolf hunter, starts picking on Remus, the marauders find out something shocking about their new friend


**So, here's my first Harry Potter fic on this account. I have a serious obsession with the Marauders era, Jily, and Wolfstar, so yeah. Enjoy!**

HPHPHPHPHP

"So, have you guys heard about our new Defence professer?" Sirius asked his 3 friends excitedly as they walked down the hall, eyes alight with mischief. They had been in their second year of Hogwarts for almost a week now, and they were heading to their very first Defense against the dark arts lesson of the term. Sirius and James had been looking foward to this for a while; Defense against the dark arts was both of their favorite classes.

Remus frowned. "What happened to put old teacher? Professer Anders?" He asked curiously. Professer Anders had not said anything about leaving when they left Hogwarts.

"I think he retired to become an auror, or something." James said, crossing his eyes slightly as he flicked a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

"Shame. I liked old Anders." Remus said, feeling a bit disappointed. Professer Anders had always been very accepting of Remus's lyncanthropy, and he would always help Remus out on days near the full moon.

Of course, his friends didn't know about this. As a matter of fact, they didn't know about his condition at all. The werewolf prejudice was quite strong in the wizarding world, and if his friends found out...

Remus suppressed a shudder. No, he would never let that happen.

"What were you saying about our new Defence teacher, Sirius?" Peter asked, pulling Remus from his thoughts.

Sirius grinned. "His name is professer Leevey, and from what I hear, he's kind of a badass. A few years ago, before he started teaching, he was a werewolf hunter."

Remus dropped his bag in surprise, which landed on the floor with a loud thump. James turned to look curiously at Remus, who's face was pale and eyes were wide. Remus's fists had clenched slightly around his bag strap when he hurriedly stooped to pick it up, but his face remained impassive as he continued to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, I heard about him." Peter said thoughtfully, oblivious to Remus's shift in demeanor. "I think he became a werewolf hunter after his sister got killed by one when he was seventeen."

Sirius frowned. "That's horrible. Poor bloke, no wonder he's out to get them all. Werewolves are quite scary, aren't they?"

Remus was oddly quiet, staring fixedly at the floor as they continued their conversation. Sirius noticed that his very white knuckles still clenched tightly on his bag were starting to tremble slightly. He frowned.

"You alright, Rem?" He asked concernedly, clapping Remus on the shoulder. Remus started slightly, jumping up to look at Sirius.

"Oh. Uh, y-yeah, fine." Remus muttered, giving his head a soft shake, as if to clear it.

James and Peter, having not seen the exchange, continued walking until they reached the classroom. This four marauders entered the classroom, Remus somewhat reluctantly, to see that most everyone was already there.

Professer Leevey turned to them, frowning. "You're late, boys." He said dissaprovingly. "Making an entry, I suppose?"

"We're really sorry, professer." Sirius said, grinning and not looking the least bit sorry. "We got held up at breakfast."

Professer Leevey tutted. "I don't tolerate nonsense in my class, boys. I need your names, all of you."

"James Potter." James said, puffing out his chest proudly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"P-peter Pettigrew."

"Sirius Black."

Leevey turned his stern gaze to look at Remus, who gulped. "And you?" Leevey said impatiently.

Oh no. Had the teachers told Leevey that Remus was a werewolf? How would he react?

Remus hesitated slightly, before saying nervously, "R-Remus Lupin."

Leevey's eyes narrowed, and Remus' heart sunk. He looked down at his list, and his eyes narrowed even further, turning into a scowl. "Indeed, mister Lupin." He sneered, eyeing Remus with slight disgust. "I've heard... a lot about you."

Sirius frowned, watching the exchange with confusion. Remus's eyes were wide as he stared at Leevey. "Well, go sit down boys." Leevey said, sending one last glare at Remus before the door marauders sat down at the front of the class.

Leevey walked behind his desk. "Alright, now that everyone is here, we can start. I am professer Leevey, your new Defence against the dark arts teacher." There were murmurs of greeting from around the room. "Now, according to your old professer, you all are fairly caught up on beginners hexes and jinxes, correct?" There were murmurs of affirmation. "Good. But you all are are very behind on dealing with dark creatures. So this year's unit is going to be all about different dark creatures." He sent a somewhat nasty look at Remus before continuing. "Who can name a few?"

Several hands shot up. Sirius was surprised to see that Remus's hand was not up, but instead he was staring fixedly at his desk, eyes wide.

"Miss... Evans?" Leevey said, checking his list as he looked at the redhead.

"Hags?"

"Good. Mister Snape?"

James pretended to gag as Snape answered "vampires."

"Old snivelly would know alot about Vampires, wouldn't he? He practically is one." Sirius muttered to James, making him stifle a snicker.

"Good. Mister Avery?"

"Boggarts."

"Excellent. Miss Richards?"

"Trolls."

Leevey nodded. "Yes. While these are all excellent examples of dark creatures, none of these are the creature that we are going to be covering tomorrow. Do you have a guess, mister Lupin?" He said, turning to Remus with a slightly twisted smile on his face.

Remus's face was mostly expressionless, but his lip was quivering slightly, and he was holding on to his quill so tightly that it had snapped in half. Sirius frowned. Why was Leevey picking on Remus so much?

Remus took a breath. He knew this would happen eventually. He just hoped that no one would connect the dots as to why Leevey hated Remus so much. "W-werewolves, sir?" He said softly, finally meeting Leevey's eye.

Leevey smirked. "Indeed. But you know a lot about werewolves, don't you mister Lupin?" Remus stared defiantly back at him, refusing to look away and give in.

The other three marauders were now quite bewildered as they watched the interaction between their friend and the teacher. Sirius looked at James curiously, and James shrugged in response.

"So," Leevey continued, finally tearing his gaze from Remus's, "Werewolves. Werewolves are - "

Leevey was interrupted by the loud clang of a bell, indicating that it was lunch time. Remus let out a sigh of relief. Now he could put off his torture until tomorrow. "Alright, we're out of time for today. But remember, tomorrow we're going to be learning about werewolves!" The class murmured excitedly. Many of them were unfamiliar with dark creatures, and they were glad that they were starting with such an interesting one.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all exited the room. "So, werewolves, eh?" Sirius said conversationally as they walked to the great hall. "I've always wanted to learn about werewolves."

"I haven't." Peter said with a shudder, not noticing that Remus had gone oddly silent again. "I don't need to know anything more about werewolves, thank you very much. They're bloody terrifying."

"Well, yeah, they're scary, but they're also interesting." James said fairly. "And besides, why are you scared of just hearing about them? I mean, what are the odds that you're ever going to meet a werewolf?"

"You may be right," Peter said darkly, "but all in saying is that if I ever _do_ meet a werewolf, I definatly won't be sticking around to have a chat."

Sirius was about to reply when Remus suddenly stormed past them without a word, stalking towards the great hall.

"Remus? Where are you going?" Sirius yelled after him. Remus did not answer, as he was already almost around the corner. "Remus!" He called, once again to no response. Before Remus rounded the corner, Sirius heard a sniff, and then saw Remus wipe his eyes before disappearing out of sight.

"Was he... crying?" James asked in a bemused voice, clearly also having seen Remus disappear.

"Yeah." Sirius said, equally flummoxed. Remus never cried. "... Why was he crying?"

He got no answer from James. He thought of all the events that could gave led up to Remus crying. The only thing that came to mind was Remus's shock and clear discomfort when Leevey started talking about werewolves, and Leevey's sneer when he said 'ah, but you know a lot about werewolves, don't you mister Lupin?'. "Do you think... you you think he's scared of werewolves or something?" Sirius asked the two marauders, snapping out of his thoughts.

James didn't answer for a moment. He had a thoughtful expression in his face (which startled several classmates that were passing, as James usually tried to stay as far away from actual thoughts as possible). "...Maybe." he answered finally, scratching his chin in thought. "But why would Leevey be picking on Remus for being afraid of werewolves?"

Sirius didn't answer, mainly because he didn't know. Why would he not like Remus for having a fear of werewolves? And how did Leevey know in the first place? It didn't make any sense.

Sirius sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and tramped off to the great hall, James and Peter behind him.

They didn't see Remus again until after dinner. When they arrived in the common room, they saw Remus sitting in an armchair by the fire, immersed in a Transfiguration essay. Except for his slightly red, puffy eyes, there was no evidence of his earlier crying fit.

"Hey, Remus." Sirius said cautiously, sitting in the chair next to Remus. "Are you alright? We haven't seen you since defense."

"I'm alright." Remus said, his voice sounding slightly strained. "I just wasn't feeling too good, but I'm fine now."

Sirius wasn't convinced, but he could tell from Remus's tone that the conversation was clearly over. "Okay, mate. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll go with you, then."

HPHPHPHPHP

The next day, the four marauders walked to defense in high spirits, excited to learn about werewolves. Well, three of the marauders were excited. One of them was fidgety, pale faced, and nervous.

That one was Remus.

"You alright, Rem?" James asked, nudging Remus slightly. "You look like you're walking to your death instead of a defense class."

Remus didn't reply, just stared determinedly ahead as they entered the classroom. Sirius shot a slightly worried look at James, who shrugged bemusedly back at him. Something was clearly wrong.

They came into the classroom and sat in their usual spot in the front of the classroom. Sirius glanced around and saw that most students already had their textbooks out and opened. Sirius frowned, pulled out his textbook, and started turning the pages.

"What page is werewolves again?" Sirius said absently, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

"Page 394." Remus said immidietly, not stopping to think about it. Sirius turned to look at him curiously, but Remus did not seem to have noticed he had said anything, because professer Leevey had just entered the room and had fixed Remus with his fiercest glare.

"I see you have decided to show up to class on time today, mister Lupin." He said coldly, and Remus flushed, looking at his lap.

Leevey turned back to the class and said "So, if you all remember, today we're going to be learning about werewolves. Can anyone tell me anything about werewolves?"

Several people raised their hands, but Leevey did not seem to notice. Instead, he turned directly to Remus, a nasty smile on his face. "Mister Lupin? Tell me about werewolves." Remus jumped at the sound of his name and gulped a bit nervously.

"W-werewolves - " he said, his voice catching in his throat. He cleared his throat and started over, "Werewolves are shape shifters who t-transform into wolves every full moon. If they bite a human during this time, that human also becomes a werewolf."

"Indeed." Leevey sneered. "Mister Lupin, could you tell me more about the behavior of a werewolf, once it's transformed?"

Remus now looked terrified, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes brimming with tears. Sirius was getting quite concerned with the reaction coming from his friend. What was going on?

"Werewolves are... are monsters when they're transformed." Remus whispered, now staring at the desk, not making eye contact with anyone. "They no longer remember who they are, and w-would kill their own best friend if they had the chance."

"Yes." Leevey said, smiling. "Now, even though they're only technically wolves on the full moon, werewolves are not to be trusted." Leevey said, now facing the entire room. Most of them seemed to be listening to him with rapt attention, but Sirius could not keep his eyes off of Remus. Something was horribly wrong, Sirius could feel it, and he felt like he was on the edge of finding out something vitally important, but he had no clue what it was.

Leevey was still going on with his lecture, "Werewolves may seem like ordinary human beings on the outside, but they are lying. They put up a facade, and they convince you that they aren't going to hurt you, to lure you into a false sense of security. Then, when they've gained your trust, they attack."

Sirius vaguely noticed that from across the room, Lily Evans was frowning deeply and shaking her head at the professer. She was not buying a word of the prejudice bullshit that was coming out of his mouth for one second. After all, she knew all about prejudice, being a muggleborn witch.

"Werewolves at cunning, deceptive." Leevey continued gravely. "You might have spoken to a werewolf, or have one living in your neighborhood right now, or you might even be friends with a werewolf, and you wouldn't even know." The class all glances around anxiously, most of the quite terrified of the idea that they might have ever been friends with a werewolf. "Which is why if you ever find out that someone is a werewolf, it doesn't matter who they are, or how well you know them, they need to be gotten rid of." He ended his lecture with an evil smile at Remus. "Do you agree, mister Lupin?"

Remus finally looked up to meet the man's eye, and Sirius was shocked at the amount of sadness in Remus's eyes, along with another emotion that Sirius couldn't quite place. "Yes sir." Remus said in a barely audible whisper. He blinked and a single tear slid down his face.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lessons for the day. Remus immidietly lept from his chair and bolted out of the classroom.

"Hey, Remus - wait!" Peter yelled after him, the three marauders also hopping from their chairs to follow him. Remus was almost around the corner when Sirius sprinted up to him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. His wide, amber eyes were still glittering with tears.

"L-leave me alone, Sirius. I don't want to talk right now." Remus said, wiping his eyes on the back of his fraying robe sleeve.

"We're not leaving you alone until we find out what's wrong." Sirius said firmly, James and Peter rushing up behind him and nodding feverently. "Remus, we - we noticed that you always seem to get nervous whenever Leevey starts talking about werewolves." Remus's head snapped up, looking at Sirius with a fear that he didn't quite understand. "Are you afraid of werewolves? Because, you really don't need to be scared, it's not like your ever going to encounter a werewolf or anything - "

"Didn't you hear what Leevey said?" Remus said thickly, the tears starting anew and starting to pour down his face. He made no effort to staunch the flow. "He said that werewolves are cunning and deceptive, and that a werewolf could be anywhere! There could be a werewolf in this classroom, right now, and you wouldn't know, would you?"

"Remus?" James interrupted nervously, eyes wide and actually backing away slightly at the look on Remus's face. "Remus, mate, Dumbledore would never let - "

"Maybe the werewolf fooled Dumbledore too, you know?" Remus cut in, now almost looking hysterical, swiping at the wetness on his cheeks. "Anyone in here could be a werewolf! He could be a werewolf - " He said, pointing at a Hufflepuff 1st year who was exiting the charms room, who looked quite bemused. "Or she could be a werewolf, or him, or her, or you could be a werewolf, hell, _I_ could be a bloody werewolf, and you wouldn't know, would you?!"

Sirius, James, and Peter were all silent, too shocked and confused to comprehend what had Remus so upset.

Remus was breathing heavily, a blazing fury in his eyes that made several of the first years cower away slightly when they saw it. " So maybe Leevey is right." Remus concluded without any more explanation, and before they could say a word, Remus had turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving James, Sirius, and Peter standing there, completely dumbfounded.

"...What the hell was that about?" James asked somewhat blankly, breaking the silence. The hall was now mostly empty, now, most of the students having headed to dinner.

"I dunno." Peter said, still staring at the spot where Remus had been only a few moments ago. "Why was he saying all of that stuff about werewolves?"

"No clue." Sirius said, the three slowly starting to make their way down the hall. "He kept saying all that stuff about how anyone could be a werewolf. It's almost as if - " Sirius suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his jaw drop in comprehension.

"Sirius?" James said, turning to look at Sirius when he realized he had stopped moving. Sirius was standing perfectly still, his eyes wide as galleons and his mouth gaping open. "Close your mouth, mate. You'll attract doxies."

Sirius did not seem to have heard him. "No..." Sirius whispered disbelievingly, not moving a muscle.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Peter asked cautiously, moving to put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius jerked away from him and started sprinting down the hallway.

"There's no way in bleeding hell..." Sirius muttered as he tore down the hall to the library.

"Sirius! Wait!" James yelled again, but Sirius had already disappeared. James sighed and ran a hand somewhat nervously through his messy hair, making it look even more ridiculous than it usually did. He turned toward Peter exasperatedly. "Why had everyone been acting so mental lately?"

Peter raised his arms in surrender. "Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue." Peter glanced down the hallway again. "We should go find Sirius and Remus."

"...Yeah. I suppose."

HPHPHPHP

Lily Evans's eyes narrowed as soon as she saw Black storm loudly into the library. What was be doing here, and why wasn't he accompanied by his twin idiot, James Potter? The two were rarely seen without eachother.

There was no way Black was in here to study; the boy had never studied a day in his life. Was he plotting something? Was he here to harass her, like he had often done in the past?

Lily decided that must be it, and she closed her eyes and braced herself for the taunting that was sure to ensue.

So you can imagine her shock when Black passed her by with nothing but a hastily shouted "Alright, Evans?" before picking up a book and thumbing through it.

Lily watched him suspiciously as he let out a quiet "aha!" as he flipped to the page he wanted. She watched as he read for a bit, then groan, then put his head in his hands. He was clearly not happy about something.

Deciding, Lily stood up, grabbed her book, and left the library. She wanted no part in whatever he was plotting.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

"Sirius! Remus! Sirius?" James yelled as he and Peter strode down the hallway, glancing around for the familiar heads of his friends. "Lads! Remus!"

James rounded the corner and saw Lily Evans strolling down the hallway, her nose buried in a book. He rushed up to her. "Evans!"

Lily looked up from her book and scowled when she saw who it was. "What do you want, Potter? And if you're asking me out again, the answer is no, so don't even bother." She flicked her dark red hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch, we just wanted to know if you've seen Remus and Sirius." James said.

Lily made a face. "Black's in the library, no doubt cooking up another ridiculous hair brained scheme to mess with the slytherins." Her expression softened a bit. "As for Remus, I don't know where he is. He ran by me a bit ago, and I think he was crying. You two best find out what's wrong with him. Heavens knows why someone like Remus is friends with someone like you, but he really does seem to like you, so make sure you take good care of him."

"Right, thanks, Evans." James said hurriedly, already dragging Peter towards the library. Once Lily was well out of earshot, James said to Peter, "Why does Evans like Remus but not me?"

"Well, gee, James, I dunno." Peter said in mock confusion, scratching his chin. "Maybe it's because Remus doesn't always call her "Evans" instead of her name, or maybe because Remus actually talks to her instead of just asking her out 3 times a week, or maybe because Remus doesn't constantly hex her best friend, or maybe because - "

"Alright, I get it! I'm kind of a tool to her!" James said, blushing slightly. "But most girls like that kind of stuff! Why doesn't she?"

"Because Evans has a brain. Don't worry, James, you might find one someday." Peter said, patting a somewhat indignant James on the shoulder before swinging open the library door. "Evans said Sirius was in here."

"Yep. Merlin knows why." James said, putting his hands on his hips and looking around. He immidietly spotted Sirius sitting at a table in the corner of the library, a copy of 'fantastic beasts and where to find them' open on the table. His hair had come out of its elegant ponytail, giving the impression that Sirius had run his hand through it several times, and there were tear tracks glittering on his very pale cheeks. Over all, he looked like a mess.

"Mate!" James exclaimed, rushing up yo Sirius. "What's wrong? Why did you leave? Why are you crying?" Sirius did not seem to have heard him, and was just staring ahead with the same horrified look on his face. James absently reached out to brush the the tears off of Sirius's face, which brought him out of his stupor. Sirius closed the book numbly.

"Um... hi. James. Peter." He said quietly, swiping at his eyes. He shuddered.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Peter repeated, worriedly taking the book out of Sirius's arms. "And what are you doing in the library, of all places?"

"Um..."

Sirius still seemed slightly out of it. His hand reached up to absently comb through his hair again, but James grabbed his wrist and put it gently back on the table. "Stop it, mate. You're gonna tear out your hair. Now tell us what's wrong."

Sirius just grabbed one of the books he was reading and thrust it into James's hands, looking sick. "Page 238. See if it reminds you of anything."

James and Peter exchanged slightly confused looks, but opened the book nonetheless and peered at the pages.

As James read, his expression changed from one of apprehension, to sudden comprehension, to disbelief. Without waiting for Peter to finish reading, he suddenly grabbed the book and slammed it shut. "No. Sirius, no. You're absolutely barmy."

"What other explanation is there?!" Sirius said loudly, standing up and opening up the book again, shoving it in James's face. "Everything adds up! All of it!"

"But..." James still looked extremely apprehensive, "there's no way... it's impossible..."

"Um... someone wanna clue me in on what the hell you're talking about?" Peter said impatiently, waving his hand in front of Sirius's face. "I'm not a mind reader, you know."

"Sirius," James, putting extra emphasis on his words, "is under the impression that Remus is a werewolf."

Peter looked at Sirius disbelievlingly. "Mate, I think you've finally inherited the Black family insanity, cause that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Peter said lightly, ruffling Sirius's hair. Sirius smacked his hand away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Does it look like I'm bloody joking?!" He snarled, making James and Peter cower back a little bit. "There's nothing else that it could be! Remus is a werewolf! A werewolf, James!"

"But..." James said quietly, looking slightly scared of how angry Sirius was, "B-but, Leevey said th-that werewolves are monsters, and that they can't be trusted. If Remus is a werewolf..."

"Leevey was wrong." Sirius said firmly, his expression daring James and Peter to contradict him. "Leevey is a prejudiced, bigoted git who doesn't know anything about Remus. Remus isn't a monster. He's a werewolf, but not a monster. Remus is the same kind, funny, brilliant marauders that he's always been, and he's done so much for this group, so dont ever call Remus a monster."

James's eyes had widened almost comically, and his voice trembled slightly when he spoke. "Y-you're right, Siri. Of course you're right. I was way out of line. Remus isn't a monster."

"Y-yeah." Peter said weakly. "Remus isn't a monster. But... great merlin, a werewolf... Why didn't he tell us?"

"Why do you think, Peter?" Sirius said, all of the venom gone from his voice. "Leevey was just harping on about how dangerous werewolves are not half an hour ago. What do you think people's reactions would be if they found out?"

"Yeah..." Peter still looked slightly shocked, "Yeah, i suppose you're right."

HPHPHPH

 **Chapter two will hopefully be soon.**


End file.
